


Every Friday Night

by SilVr_Stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilVr_Stars/pseuds/SilVr_Stars
Summary: Every Friday, they see each other at the bar. Every Friday, they go home alone. Every Friday, they go to bed missing each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Lucy Hale's song "Kiss me"

"Forget him, he's a dick." Announced Gabriel, fed up with the lack of attention.

"So are you." Countered Castiel, eyes glued to the freckled figure leaning on the bar.

"Takes one to know one. You deserve better than this Cassie." Castiel finally tugged his eyes away from Dean, resting them on his brother's unnaturally serious expression.

"Do not call me that."

"For once, I'm being serious. You haven't even looked at anyone else in two months."

"Who do you suggest?" Humored Castiel.

"What about..." He trailed off, clearly not expecting to get that far and struggling to find an answer. "Meg. She's been interested for a long time."

"You say I should date someone who treats me better, then recommend me Meg." Stated Castiel flatly.

"Fair point." Gabriel scanned the bar again, someone snagging his eye, and turned back with a triumphant smile. "What about Sam?"

Castiel choked, his beer nearly making a reappearance. He looked back up at Gabriel, who was pouting that his apparently genius suggestion had gone over so poorly.

"You want me to date my brother's ex-boyfriend."

"He's only a year younger than you, he's nice, he's funny, he's tall; what's not to love?"

"Lucifer would never forgive me."

"If he wanted to keep him, then he shouldn't have got a lifelong prison sentence."

"All the same, neither me or Sam wish to date their brother's ex-boyfriend."

"I'll test that theory, 'cause if you're not going there, I am. Wish me luck." Said Gabriel as he flounced off to the pool tables, and the tall figure leaning over them.

Chuckling slightly, Castiel's unimpeded gaze returned to the man down the bar. He had the charm turned on tonight, cocky smile and confident smile acting as a magnet to the women that flocked him. He was sure to get invitations home with the women and several cellphone numbers scrawled on napkins. If his pattern held true, he wouldn't accept any of them. He would leave the same way he did every Friday night, slipping the napkins into the trash on his way out, alone. Who knows though. This might be the night Castiel is finally forgotten. That the numbers go into his phone rather than the trash, when one of the women hangs off his arm on the way out.

However, that night would not be tonight. Because when Dean met Castiel's eyes, they brought only a stab of poorly disguised pain. Dean avoided his eyes after that.

 They both left as they always did. Castiel slipped out unnoticed, sober enough to drive safely to his empty house. Dean left a half hour later, a familiar detour trailing Castiel's path.

Only tonight, Castiel broke the pattern established after numerous Fridays. He abandoned his vigil at the window, sliding his trench coat over pajamas and stepping out onto his creaky porch. He leaned on the railing, waiting for the purr of an engine and glare of the Impala's headlights. Like every night, the car slowed, but tonight the headlights illuminated the person he wanted to see rather than the softly lit house. The car idled for a moment, before the headlights abruptly shut off and the driver climbed out to join Castiel on the porch. 

"Hello Dean." Intoned Castiel.

"Hey, Cas." Dean's voice wobbling minutely, missing the familiar greeting.

"Would you like to come in?" Offered Castiel, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, sure."

Memories washed over him as soon as he set foot in the front room. The coat rack that proudly displays Castiel's trenchcoat. Lights gleaming off his bedroom mirror, where Castiel would spend 10 minutes every morning attempting to get his tie right. Five bees painted proudly on the wall, each one crafted by one of Castiel's brothers, Castiel and himself. Dean smiled, remembering Michael and Lucifer's argument that ended with them both soaked in paint; Gabriel insisting that he finger paint his and Castiel's broad smile as he watched his family.

 Unlike now. He stood silently, gearing up to say something but the words dying in his throat the moment he opened his mouth. Dean waited patiently, eyes wandering over furniture and through memories they evoked. The silence stretched as they floundered for something to say, something to fill the matching holes in their hearts. Dean found it in the armchair, situated by the window angled at the now silent Impala. 

"When I've drove by, you've been watching?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The same reason you have been driving by my house for the last two months."

The implication hung heavy in the air, both silently acknowledging it, but neither willing to make the first move.

"I've missed you." The confession spilling out of Dean's mouth like it did for nobody else.

"As I have missed you, Dean." Castiel stepping closer to Dean.

And then they were kissing, Dean gripping Castiel's shirt like he was afraid he would disappear. Castiel's iron grip on Dean's shoulder while another carded through his soft hair, rediscovering familiar territory. Their iron grips softened after a moment, Dean's hands looping around Castiel's waist, grounding them where they belong. Together. 


End file.
